


We're Different

by FizzyFoozles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Origin Story, Sister-Sister Relationship, Slow Burn, definitely angsty, probably messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyFoozles/pseuds/FizzyFoozles
Summary: A young woman wakes up in a life that is not her own and learns that it could be a really bad thing or a really good thing.ORI've added a new mutant to the MCU that copies Wanda very closely for reasons I'll explain. Or just read the tags and you'll probably figure it out.





	We're Different

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did name this chapter after a Vine from a long time ago, but I think it more or less encapsulates the theme of the first chapter soooo...  
> Hello! Thank you for reading this. I am still very new to writing, but it has become a fun hobby for me while I am bored in my dorm room. I'm currently working on my other story, so I'm not sure how much time/effort I am willing to devote to this story. Please let me know what you think or just say hi! Stay safe everyone. :)

Her head felt heavy, as her eyes fluttered to adjust to the seemingly sudden bright light from above. 

She slowly adjusted to the light and felt a throbbing headache settle itself behind her eyes. The light was coming from a bright, open window and a soft, warm breeze floated through it.

“Violet! Get up or you’ll be late for school!” A voice shouted from a white door to the left of the bed.  
Vanna sat up and clutched her head as the throbbing intensified.

Where am I? Vanna thought. She felt oddly calm, yet out of place. Like she shouldn’t be here, lying in a bed with strawberry patterned sheets but they seemed familiar. She ignored the pain behind her eyes and proceeded to swing her legs over the bed.

She looked around the room. Besides the bed, the room contained a brown desk littered with art supplies and various textbooks and notebooks. A green dresser, a yellow reading chair, and an old record player sat in another corner of the room. This room belonged to a young adult. The room was messy, but clean as if someone regularly attempted to tidy up the area. 

Violet stood up, swaying slightly due to the lack of movement during sleep. She walked over to the chair, where a large cork board hung above it. On it there were pictures of celebrities, some small pieces of art, colorful pins and buttons, as well as pictures and polaroids of a group of teenagers. 

It took her a moment to recognize herself, smiling next to the other cheerful, young women. One image showed a group of them in long, sparkly dresses. ‘Prom’ was written beneath it in purple marker.

Another picture showed her and two others leaning together, arms wrapped around each other, beaming in the sunlight. Behind them was a clear, blue lake with large green trees flanking the water .

She sighed and turned around, taking a seat in the chair. 

She felt strange. Actually, she felt like a stranger. This room was familiar, but it didn’t feel like hers. Like walking into a childhood bedroom, it no longer feels as if you fit in with things you used to cherish. The pictures showed Violet having fun with friends she couldn’t even remember the names of. What had happened? Was that smiling person in the images really her? Had she hit her head and forgotten parts of her life? 

The strangest aspect since she’d woken up, was that she couldn’t conjure up any memories. The ones she could see were all happy, but the people in them felt unreal and she couldn’t see their faces in her head. 

She rubbed her eyes and realized she felt as if she were in a dream; living a day in the life of someone completely different than her. Except that she didn't know why she was different, she could just feel it in the unease her body had settled into. It almost seemed like someone wanted her to remember this as her life, regardless if it actually was. 

The voice called her name again, this time with more impatience in the tone.  
She pushed herself over to the dresser and chose a few items that didn’t make her completely uncomfortable. A large, thick grey thermal shirt and a pair of high waisted, black skinny jeans. 

She tied her hair up into a ponytail and headed towards the door.

Just as she reached the stairs at the end of a dark hallway, her vision got fuzzy and dark. Her breath sped up as she felt her heart rapidly beating in her chest. Suddenly, she clutched the railing and leaned against the wall as her legs felt wobbly.  
It felt as if an enormous surge of energy entered her body, she could feel it spreading throughout her limbs through her bones, muscles, veins, and tendons. Violet’s vision swam with more intensity as her knees buckled, causing her to slide down the wall. 

An older woman appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

“There you are--Are you alright?” Concern flooded her face and she hurried up the steps to sit next to Violet’s shaking body. 

“Honey, what happened? Are you sick?” She held the back of her hand to Violet’s forehead and held on to her shoulder with the other.

Violet attempted to shake herself of the intense feelings overwhelming her body. 

Her vision had come back, and she felt a little more stable. Her breathing was ragged and she struggled to force enough oxygen into her lungs. 

She clutched her chest and closed her eyes, focusing on controlling her breath.

“Honey? Are you okay?” The woman knelt next to Violet and knitted her eyebrows with worry.

“Y-yeah. I’m alright, I think. I don’t know what happened.” Violet opened her eyes and focused on the woman’s kind face and her warm hands resting on her shoulders.

“Come to the table. I’ll get you a glass of water.” She helped Violet to her feet and walked slowly down the stairs and over to a table before rushing to the kitchen for a glass of water. 

“Here you go.” She placed the glass in Violet's hands and sat down on the chair next to her.

Violet carefully sipped the cool water and tried to puzzle out what had just happened to her and why she couldn’t remember anything. She didn’t want to freak out in front of the kind woman, so she kept her face passive. 

“Are you feeling better? Should we take you to the doctor?” She watched as the woman brushed a stray piece of hair behind Violet’s right ear and looked over her face. 

“No. I think...I think I’m alright. Just got a bit dizzy, I guess.” She lied. She wasn't sure if she could trust the kind-faced woman across from her, so she held back her thoughts and concerns for the moment. 

As Violet glanced back at the woman, a sudden and powerful wave of emotion washed over her body. The emotions of empathy and worry flowed into her from the woman. It was as if she could read her feelings in that moment.

Violet cocked her head and stared at the woman in wonder. How could she sense another person’s emotions like they were her own? Was this related to almost fainting earlier? She immediately felt more relaxed in her presence, but her head filled with more confusion and questions. 

It was strange, she thought, that she doesn't know who she is, where she is, or what she had just experienced, but she still feels safe and calm. She isn't scared, just confused. Is there a purpose to her not being able to remember who she is, or was?

“Well, you are officially late to school. So, if you’re sure you feel alright I can take you there on my way to work.” She spoke sternly, but carefully. As if she was waiting for you to crack, and break down in tears.

“I’m fine.” Violet started with a small smile. She finished the water and stood. 

The woman handed Violet a heavy backpack and headed to the front door of the house, purse and keys in hand. As she walked past her in the doorway, Violet could see concern clear on her face in her periphery.

In the same dreamlike state as before, Violet walked as if she knew where to go through the halls of the high school. She wasn't sure how she knew, but decided not to question it until she was safely alone. 

Violet turned a corner in the hallway and ran right into the back of a girl with springy red curls. She whipped around with a furious look on her face, before her expression changed to one of excitement almost as quickly as her curls bounced back into place. 

“Oh my god! Violet! I didn’t see you there--are you alright?” Her face switched from beaming to dramatically concerned in a flash. 

Violet quickly forced her face into an exaggerated smile, to match the peppy girl across from her.

“Yeah, I’m totally fine. Sorry, just a little out of it today.” Violet flipped her ponytail from her shoulder as she cocked her head. 

Woah, where did that come from? She inwardly thought. She guessed it was because the redhead oozed fake concern and kindness. Again, Violet felt as if she could sense the redhead’s emotions as if they were her own, and they were volatile.

“Well, where have you been? We didn’t see you at the bonfire on Friday night or at practice on Saturday.” She tilts her head and keeps smiling at you, but her gaze sharpens as if she was going to accuse you of something. 

“Oh! I was just helping my mom this weekend. Anyway, I should head to class.” Violet plastered another fake smile on and gave a small wave before maneuvering around the redhead and her friends. 

So she is friends with that girl? Violet wonders if she was one of those girls. The kind that faked niceties to get their way. The ones that feign innocence and stupidity, when in actuality they were clever and conniving. 

You shake your head of the thoughts. It didn’t matter anyway. As soon as she felt like she could get away without being noticed, Violet knew she needed to run away from this place. So she continues down the hallway. 

During a boring lecture about graphing quadratics her mind begins to wander. Violet had been lazily drawing plants and flowers on notebook paper she scrounged up from her backpack, when she felt a thump.  
Violet pulled her head up and glanced worriedly around the room.

Thump thump.

There it was again, but stronger, louder. What was that noise? She checked the facial expressions of the teacher and students around her. No one else seemed to have heard anything. After careful listening, Violet guessed the noise was from some nearby construction, but at the same time she felt uneasy. She knew deep down that she was lying to herself. It didn’t seem like construction, otherwise why would she feel fear, or maybe just anxiety, creep up her spine?

Violet tried to focus on the wide leaves of a sunflower she was doodling at the bottom of some calculus notes. 

Thump thump THUMP.

That time for sure she heard something. A few heads in the classroom glanced towards the window, as did Violet’s. She knew it couldn’t have been construction that time because the sound seemed to be getting closer to the school. 

The thumping grew closer and closer. Violet realized it was less of a sound than a feeling coming from the ground. Like a giant was walking around and she could feel the vibrations before hearing its footfalls. 

The class stirred and whispers exchanged between nervous students. Violet focused her eyes out the windows, searching the buildings and skies for any sign of danger. 

She didn’t know what came over her, but suddenly she felt herself preparing for danger. Violet’s shoulders tensed and her breathing grew heavier, not in a panicked way, but rather a confident, steady rhythm.

The thumping continued to grow in intensity and sound. Violet’s heart rate spiked as she realized the sounds were headed in the direction of the school.

Seconds before it happened, Violet screamed, “Get down!”

A large, clawed hand burst through the windows, shattering the glass over the students. The ones who hadn’t jumped under their desks already began to flee towards the door. The teacher’s face was shocked with fear as the claw scraped the floor, searching for something. 

Violet flung her desk away from her and jumped to her feet. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but apparently her body did. 

She walked to the center of the room as the claw retreated back to its body. Violet sensed it would punch through the wall again, so she prepared herself and bent her knees and extended her hands out to her sides. 

She watched as the thick, black hand of the giant creature reached back to strike again. As it reached the peak of its backswing, Violet crouched down and felt her hands heat up with pure energy. 

Violet glanced down to see a deep purple mist pour over her hands as her fingers contorted into spidery movements. It felt as if her fingers were itching to manipulate and move the mist to her will. 

Unknown to Violet, the same mist appeared over a few of the desks surrounding her, picking them up and allowing them to hover in the air. 

Violet had no idea what was happening, but as the monster’s arm swung through the wall again she shot her arms towards the creature as hard as she could. 

Following the trajectory of your fingers, the desks held by the mist shot at the monster’s hand and impaled themselves through the flesh of its palm. 

The creature shrieked with pain and quickly withdrew its injured claw. 

Easily distracted, the monster cradled its hand with--oh no-- another of its four arms. 

Violet felt a flicker of fear wash over her back as she rushed to the edge of the window. Fully realizing the size of the monster, she glanced around at the carnage it already caused. Its massive height and weight crushed through a few buildings on its way to the school. Cars crunched under its feet as it stepped towards the school again. And with a quick glance over the ground, you could see bodies. So many bodies, too many bodies, littering the ground.

Violet let out a silent sob at the sudden realization of what she had inadvertently done. By injuring the beast, she had caused it to stumble backwards into a building, crushing hundreds of students that had tried to flee the school. 

What was happening? Just this morning she was confused about where and who she was, now she was standing in the middle of a gaping hole in the side of a high school with a monster twenty times her size pulling school desks from its hand.  
Violet was upset, but she knew now wasn’t the time to falter from the protective flare she was feeling. She stood tall again, and watched the monster turn back towards her.

“Okay, Violet, whatever you did to make that purple stuff come out of your hands, do it again.” She shook out her sweaty hands and prepared to use the mysterious energy curling around her fingers again. 

At this point she realized the purple mist wasn’t coming from only her hands. It whispered around and between her legs and flowed from the waves of her hair. She could feel it in the air around her, and somehow within her. Like the charged quality the air gets as it prepares for a thunderstorm.

As if in slow motion, Violet watched the creature hunch down and barrel itself towards her. Before it could make contact with the side of the school, causing even more damage, Violet used the purple mist to pick up a nearby flag pole and thrust itself at the monster from where it lay in the destruction.

Just before the creature reached the school it stopped and looked down. The flag pole had pierced through what Violet assumed was its heart. It staggered backward and both Violet and the stunned-silent class watched the creature’s blue blood trickle from the end of the pole. It finally fell to its knees and crashed to the ground, causing a rumble through the ground around it.

After a minute of glaring at the monster to be sure it was really dead, Violet allowed herself to breathe. 

As she gasped for breath she could hear the sounds of approaching sirens and a helicopter.

Violet glanced back at the ground and took in the damage. A sinking guilt filled her stomach as she realized the impact she had caused on the city by killing the monster. People were screaming in terror at the destruction surrounding the beast. 

She turned back to her classroom and watched dozens of terrified eyes reach her own sorrowful gaze. 

“I-it’s okay now. That thing is dead.” She gave a small smile, but it wasn’t returned. 

Violet walked towards a student and held her hand out, they whimpered and scooted away from her.  
Violet understood how scary it would be to see a fellow student expel purple mist from their hands, but she was shocked to see the repulsion in his eyes. Violet glanced at other students, all with the same look of fear and disgust on their face.

Her face fell and her heart plummeted. She hadn’t saved the day, she realized. She had just made it worse. She destroyed the school and killed hundreds by antagonizing the monster. Violet didn’t understand what was happening to her at all, but she could feel the pain of rejection all over her body. 

As her eyes filled with tears, she turned and ran from the classroom, down the hallways and stairs until she burst through the back entrance of the school. She passed by hundreds of students’ tear-stained faces as she fled from the destruction she had caused minutes earlier. Teachers, authorities, and clothes screamed at her to stop. Some of them even started to chase her towards the small wooded area that lined the football field of the school. Violet didn't stop running until the air was being ripped from her chest in ragged breaths and she couldn’t hear the heavy footfalls of people chasing her.

Violet’s thoughts were running rampant. She didn’t know where she was, who she was, or what was wrong with her. She didn’t know what had just happened, and yet she had felt extremely confident and prepared for it. That scared her the most somehow. She had to slow down to catch her breath.

Seconds after coming to a stop in the clearing of the woods she had run into, Violet heard a soft whistle before she felt a sharp, stinging pinch in the side of her neck. Before she could reach up to feel it, her vision darkened and she fell into blackness.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I am open to critique, but please don't be mean to me or anyone else on this site. Thanks! :)


End file.
